Kingdom Hearts 3: The Final Ending
by L-Alias
Summary: A Spira concert in Luca is top news going around to the Destiny Island students attending Dawn Heights Highschool. I won't spoil the rest, you just have to read and see! Humor/Drama/Adventure You will not be dissapointed!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters and clothing brands/car/cell phones that may appear in this story. Some of the characters and places I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of morning as the sun creeped along Destiny Islands' horizon, emitting the cool breeze along the crystal clear blue ocean waters and the greenery that surrounded the paradise. Clouds shifted further away, letting the sunlight sparkle on its sandy beaches, until...

_OMPH!_

The sand skidded into the water, crashing against the rocks beneath it. The blue eyed boy peered up and scratched his spiky light brown locks and adjusted his black Volcom hoodie with blue strings and light grey skate jeans and white belt.

"SORA! YOU OKAY?" The girl laughed as she roughed her auburn hair and took her hand and placed it on the wooden boat in the water for balance as she came out of it.

Sora turned and blushed, and then stuck out his tongue; "Yeah, I'm good!" he waved. "Just...uh...peachy Kairi!"

Kairi ran up to Sora and smiled.

"You _never_ say peachy, is that a first?"

Sora began to blush again as Kairi put a piece of auburn hair behind her ear.

"What?" she laughed and continued, "Aren't you excited to go to college in a couple of months? I was thinking after senior graduation we could have grad night straight after, kind of like an after party! There's this concert going on in this town called Spira, tickets are going on sale, and You, Riku, and I should go with our other classmates together!"

Sora smiled then cringed, "Is Selphie coming?"

Kairi jumped up in her pretty pink Fox cami, jean short-shorts, and black studded sandals.

"_Uh, DUH!_ Haha! She's my bestie Sora." Kairi says, giving him a puppy-dog face. "Besides, I would really want you to come."

Sora smiles adoringly at her.

"Ok, ok fine, I'll go. As long as we all get a chance to have fun and stuff I'm down!"

Kairi playfully punches him.

"I kneeew you would!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 2**

The two echo laughter in the distance as an individual rides a silver charred motorcycle adorned with red and yellow tassels along its side. He multitasks as he rides the beach checking messages on his black Sharp 923SH. He smiles at the dirty ones and deletes the old ones along with it and closes the cell within a snap. Sora and Kairi look towards the figure riding their way.

He comes to a stop, then releases the motorcycle pedal stopper in the sand as it collapses around the metal core. He shakes his spiked short indigo hair from his glistening sweated green helmet and laughs devilishly. He stares at Kairi.

"Senior graduation tomorrow beautiful, two days till the concert you stoked?"

Kairi laughs and pushes him friendly.

"Yeah, I _am_ stoked Riku, 'll be in front row!" She looks at his clothing and cocks an eyebrow.

"Your into motor cross now? This is _a beach_ Riku, not a bike pedaling contest!" Kairi laughs as he twirls her long auburn hair with one finger.

"We'll it seems to me Destiny Islands was once our playground, the kid in me never dies. Anyways, it was a tough adventure for me and Sora, then we got the letter from the King to start a new one, it never ends. His letter was so indirect, what does: "_Save one, save all, save two and you will be presented with a different crew. Help defeat darkness once again, or the story will continue again and again."_ Even mean?" Riku shakes his head. "I knew that mouse was a bit...obscured...even a bit off his rocker, if you know what I mean?" Riku laughs loudly.

Sora interrupts the private chat, "Yeah, but we had to save your ass back there TWO times. Not once, TWICE! You were so stubborn when you were younger."

Riku narrows his eyes and smiles again.

"Aww, you're cussing! Not the little angel we thought anymore did we?"

Sora narrows his eyes.

"I mean it Riku." He says.

"I know. Thank you for your help. If it wasn't for both of you, I would be screwed...big time."

The breeze passes again through Riku, Sora, Kairi as they head towards the Papou tree. Sora glances at Riku.

_He's changed alot._

Riku's hair is a bit darker, shorter, and healthier than when Sora last seen him. At the age of 19, His eyes shined a glaze of adventure, heart, and zest that any young man who believed in freedom possessed. His clothing changed too. It's a bit less baggy and a more conservative approach despite his wild nature. He is mostly seen in Ralph Lauren polo's and tan khakis, expensive shades and a couple of casual designer tuxes here and there when he attends parties or goes on dates and when he's not dressing up or has many young women flocking all over him, he will be in his motocross uniform practicing tricks with his boys at Dundee dirt mounds.

_Typical Riku._

As Sora turns away, Riku glances back at Sora.

_Well, the twerp seemed to have grown balls these past four years._ _He's matured._

Through Riku's eyes, Sora was just a kid. Now at 18, he's become a young man. Sora has taken on the interest in skateboarding to get his mind off of wondering about what the future holds, and instead focuses on the present and how to ask out Kairi. His hair is sun kissed brown with tinges of blond, a result of his months in water polo and soccer. Those months were the best. No adventures, No interruptions, just him and his friends relaxing, and of course seeing Kairi smile at his clumsy jokes every day. His clothing style hasn't changed much, just the name tags of brand names and skateboarding clothing. Everything he wears is pretty much casual whenever he is on the go. He's not much of the so called "Ladies man" more of the gentleman so to speak. Girls liked him for his personality, but all knew the only one his heart was for was Kairi.

_Riku laughs to himself._

Sora and Riku both gaze at Kairi.

_She is so beautiful._

Kairi knew from the start when she moved from Hollow Bastion to Destiny Islands that Riku and Sora had a thing for her. To be honest, she really can't choose between the two. Both of them have personalities she loves in guys, it is just up to her heart to make the decision. Her auburn hair has grown into wavy tendrils down her back. She often straightens it like she used to when she was younger for the fad, and now that she's 18 and older, she can just be comfortable being herself letting her natural hair work its magic. Besides wearing school uniforms at school, on weekends and evenings she still loves to wear her favorite colors purple and pink in Victoria Secret clothing wear and Fox clothing wear and has picked up hobbies in skateboarding like Sora, modeling, shopping and playing video games once in a while with her guy friends. Every time she arrives to the islands, her boy and girl classmates swarm over to see her and ask her random questions about hanging out, clothing trends, and dates. Kairi is always happy to answer, but is always worried about the answer if one of her boys asks her out first.

Sora and Riku meet each other's glances and narrow their eyes.

"Look! The Papou tree, we're here!" Kairi exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 3**

"Ahhhh..."

Riku blurted out as he stretched out on the old trunk of the tree. He traced the inner wooden markings upon its thick tracks and smiled into the sunlight. Sora rolled his eyes and sat next to Kairi on a boogie board left by Tidus the other day attempting to catch a pink dolphin that swam nearby. The success was a disaster.

"Hey Kai, who's playing at the concert?" Sora said leaning up and turning to Kairi.

"A songstress named Lenne. They say she perished 1000 years ago, but with available mystic medical doctors, they performed spells that could bring her back to life in a matter of no time. It took two years total for the team to manage to bring her back to health and realization that she was alive again. Unfortunately they could not bring her lover back to life because his spirit was fatally dead and moved on to other things. She sounds amazing live and is by far very popular in Spira! Her younger cousin Cambria is performing as well!"

Riku suddenly jumped off the Papou tree.

"Is she hot?" Riku said.

Kairi laughed, "Yes, she's beautiful! I can show you on my cell!"

Kairi took the Blackberry cell from her back pocket and scrolled the images of Cambria performing. Every image of Cambria seemed to be a snapshot of an angel on stage. Her hair was layered into a long beautiful sparkling blonde with barely visible violet streaks at her ends. Her eyes were light blue violet with long eyelashes and a shimmer of happiness in every wink, laugh, and cry.

Riku and Sora stared in amazement that a girl like her existed before. Sora shook his head then smiled at Kairi, indirectly reassuring her that his love was only for Kairi no matter what.

Kairi smiled at both of them and put her cell away.

"The concert is also a fund for the people in Yevon to construct new prayer places for younger visitors to find peace within their souls. So with every ticket, you're donating two dollars towards their youth program."

"That's boss! Who knew so many youth programs would be coming out? Sooner or later the youth will finally be recognized as a part of the change in this world."

Riku jumps back unto the Papou tree.

"Yeah, it is a bit of a tear jerker if you ask me. Well, two for one: Helping society and possibly scoring the hottest celeb you'll ever meet." Riku grins and checks for invisible dirt under his nails.

Kairi and Sora look up and roll their eyes at Riku laughing quietly to themselves. Kairi checks her watch.

"Almost 4:00 guys, I think we should retire early, graduation is tomorrow."

Sora nods then points his finger.

"Urmm..."

"HEY BRO! GET OFF MY BOARD!" Tidus says pulling at his boogie board in vengeance.

"Hey, um sorry man...I didn't..." Sora says backing away almost bumping into Kairi.

Tidus blows his spiked dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"_Sure you were..._NO BODY; I mean NOBODY rides my board, unless it's Kairi of course. AND YOU MISTER! HEY!" Tidus yells at Riku snoring off into dreamland.

"...UGH! Disgust, pure disgust. Laziness and untactfullness of a sponsored motor crosser. I for one am one to tell you that being sponsored doesn't involve slacking off during finals." Tidus crosses his arms.

"THAT IS ALL BRO." Tidus grabs his boogie board stomping towards his freshly carved boat dangling from the dock.

Riku takes one hand off of his eye and yawns.

"Is the little punk done?"

Kairi and Sora nod brushing sand from their clothing.

"He's been acting weird lately, it's probably from the divorce his parents had a couple of weeks ago. He used to be such a sweetheart, still is, but is colder now..." Kairi says shaking her auburn hair out of her eyes.

Sora gazes at her and replies.

"Yeah, he should take it easy a bit. Someone may get the wrong idea."

Riku jumps off the Papou tree.

"Well, yeah. Hmph, let's go home, I'm starving."

Riku, Kairi, and Sora jump into Kairi's boat and begin to sail across the ocean back to their town leaving Paradise to the darkened litted sky of stars, dancing around the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 4**

Sora sighs in tiredness as he arrives home to his hometown Dawn town. Dawn town is a small community beach town located five miles from Destiny Islands. At night, it becomes very quiet and only lanterns and crickets are awake with their noise of crackling fire and chirping. The water gently hits the edge of the water canyons that surround the back of the town. Sora continues through the dimly lit cobblestone streets, pets a stray cat here or two, and admires the cozy built tan beach homes with red doors following the street he goes.

_Knock, Knock._

Sora pauses for his mother's response at the door, and then takes the keys out of his back pocket and proceeds.

"Hey girl!" Sora says scratching his red Shiba Inu dog Rosie that almost knocks him over.

Sora's mother walks out of the cream colored kitchen, putting down her green mitten gloves.

"Hey Mom!" Sora says giving his mom a hug.

"Hey bud, how was your day today? I made dinner..." His mother says patting his hair and smiling warmly.

Sora grabs a poptart from the fridge and puts it quickly into the toaster.

"Pretty good. Kairi, Riku, and I just chilled at Destiny Islands and talked about grad night. We wanted to go to this concert in Spira, plus it's for a good cause too."

Sora takes a bite out of his freshly popped pop tart and pours milk into a glass.

"I'm gonna just go to bed early." Sora says, drinking a bit of his milk. "Big day tomorrow!"

His mother stands back and admires her son growing up so fast in front of her eyes. It was only like yesterday he was 10 years old going on little adventures with his friends, and now he actually is going on adventures with his friends, to be part of something big in the little world.

"I just..."

Sora pauses, and then continues.

"I just wish dad was here to see this happening." He looks at his mother with teary blue eyes.

"You know, graduation and everything. I know guys are supposed to be tough, but... it just breaks my heart to know he's not here anymore. The car accident just..."

Sora wipes the tears from his face with his sleeve as his mother cradles him like a child.

For Carmen, it was tough being a single mom. Finanancially everything was fine between her and Tristan. They were able to raise Sora into a good home, around good friends and family and love. On the day of June 12th, Sora's father was coming home from a business party and was mysteriously hit by something. The detectives tried everything in their might to find the culprit but it seemed they disappeared in a wink of time. Sora's father passed away later on that night. After that day, Carmen had to take on the challenges of raising her son and forgetting the past memories that would have almost taken over her life.

Carmen shook her dark brown bangs from her light hazel eyes and unwrapped her arms from son.

"He can see you Honey, just...just from heaven above and spirit within. He's very proud of you, I'm proud of you, and you should feel happy to know that."

Carmen kissed Sora's forehead and wiped away his tears.

"Thanks Mom."

Sora dried his eyes with his sleeve once more and went upstairs to his room.

Sora's room is painted a light blue full of posters decorating his walls. From bands to hot girls, this was his escape. His desk was plain, wooden, and scratched from the years of homework and studies made Sora smile at his success. Some scattered clothes lay on his aqua flooring that his mom continually used to tell him to pick up for years. Sora scratched his head and headed for the bathroom to wash up and then plopped into his soft bed for the next day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 5**

_Bip...Bip..._

Sora's cell buzzed out of his black Volcom hoodie left on his chair. It was morning and the sun peaked over Dawn town, waking its residents from their frothy slumber. Sora stretches out, yawns, wipes overnight drool from his mouth, and looks out his wooden pane window, admiring the sun beginning the day.

He peered over and jumped from his bed, adjusting his red and black boxers.

A message read on the screen of his CES 11 LG cell:

Message from Kairi +817457878

Hey you Get up sleepy head!

Graduation day is today and it starts at 10:00, so hurry!

Sora closes his phone and walks towards his closet.

_No...no...Definitely no...Ahh!_

Sora proudly takes out his black and white oddjob tuxedo blazer with jacket and blue seams and his black grad gown with tassel.

"Perfect." He says smiling.

Downtown, a crowd of young people and their parents gather around the white and blue graduation auditorium, chattering till the ceiling catches the voices below. The auditorium has a sparkling gleam of cement embraced upon its furnishing along with angel wings lined inside the halls and marble floors. Soft grey chairs are lined in the room as each parent takes their seat carrying cameras, flowers, and presents for their sons and daughters.

Kairi, Selphie, Riku, and the other classmates wait in the back of the auditorium playing poker and chatting about the upcoming concert in Spira.

_Where is he?_

Kairi thought to herself as she smiled at the boys chatting with her. In the back of her, Selphie was annoying Riku and Tidus with a speech of how women are independent in society and can definitely manage without so called "pigs" demeaning women's power.

"And that is my speech and wisdom boys, to you and all _men. Hmph!_"

Selphie said tossing her tassel to the side and winking with her big green eyes. Riku and Tidus narrow their eyes and begin yelling at her rash comments on men.

"See, here you all go again, yelling AGAIN! Why I atta...Sora!"

Sora rushes to the backroom where his other classmates are, fixes his spiky hair, and catches his breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Kairi...Guys!" He says.

Kairi smiles and nods at Sora sweetly and asks him to join in on the conversation. Moments later the auditorium goes dark, and a presenter steps forward with one light beacon on him. It's Paxton from Sora's calculus and geography class. He is the top honor student at Dawn Heights High School, and of course is the main presenter of the graduation ceremony. He flashes a smile at his parents crying and taking pictures, and friends yelling,"Whoo Paxton!" from the audience.

"BOOOO Pax...OH"

Selphie covers Riku's mouth before any more remarks were made. Riku slumps in his seat, glaring at Selphie.

Paxton continues,

"_Here at Dawn Laguna High School we are honorable students. Proud of our achievements proud of our works and proud of our hearts put into every homework assignment we complete. Destiny Islands, five miles from Dawn town, was a simple_ _paradise built for our youth to grow and learn about each other so we may give a helping hand to one another one day in the future. Now that we are, almost grownup..."_

The crowd laughs.

"_We are able to move out of our comfort zone and transform into something bigger. Thank you Dawn Heights High School for an experience I and our graduating class will never forget. Thank you."_

The youth in the backroom and parents cheer with joy and tears of the heartfelt speech. Riku rolls his eyes and bangs his head against Selphie's shoulder. The graduation ceremony lasts for three consecutive hours delivering diplomas to the pupils and carried on into the day for the mini after party for parents and their children filled with games and activities along the beach. Sora and his other friends change into their tuxedos and hang by the other side of the beach decks to have small bonfires. Sora and the boys are already done before the girls and sit along the decks waiting to chat with them.

Riku pushes a boy to move over and plops next to Sora.

"So, when are you going to ask out Kairi?" Riku says munching on a smore.

"I'm...I'm not sure yet." Sora sighs and overbakes his smore into a charred goop over the bonfire.

Riku's eyes widened and smile.

"I won't take her away from you, ya know..." He bites into his smore again.

"Kairi is like, hot, but like a sister to me. You guys would be great together. Plus, I got a girl named Cambria on my list." Riku laughs and pats Sora's back. Sora flashes a smile.

The girls come from the little dressing room set up by a boutique near the bakery shop and head towards the docks to meet the boys. Sora, Riku, and the other boys scan at the girls admiring their frilly dresses, curly hair, and shiny lips.

Selphie's dress was a bit unique. Her pattern was cut into a traditional bright yellow dress, but the bottom was similar to that of a tutu with golden stars underneath. She put her light brown hair in pigtails and had a pair of knumchucks aided with a red belt by her hips. As the boys whistled at her, she narrowed her eyes.

"OK STOP IT RIGHT NOW! You with the black and blue tux _stop _winking at me or you'll be sorry!" Selphie touched her knumchucks and the boy immediately stopped.

The other girls giggled and chatted with the boys on the deck. Sora kept scanning the beach in hopes of Kairi, but she wasn't there.

Kairi stepped out of the boutique finally, and waved to Sora and Riku.

"Hey!" she laughed, putting a piece of curly auburn hair behind her ear.

Sora and the other boys' jaws dropped. Kairi was by far the best young lady out there standing atop the slope by the boutique. As she came closer, she became even more stunning with the sun hitting her dress.

Kairi's auburn hair was softened with curls; naturally from the ocean water tied up to one side with a pink ribbon. Her dress was pure white and had a satin bow tied around her waist along with a pair of red shoes with glitter on them. Her makeup was very light and stood out with mascara on her eyelashes to make her blue eyes twinkle.

When she reached her destination she calmly sat in between Riku and Sora, nicely ignoring the other boys so her friends could have a chance to talk with their crushes.

Sora's face turned red.

"Hey!" she cooed at him.

"Hey..." Sora said smiling at her.

Riku nudged him hard, ushering him to ask her out. Sora rubbed his bruised shoulder then rustled the spikes in his hair.

"Um...Kairi, do...you...um...wan't to take a walk down the beach?" Sora croaked and felt his tie.

"Sure I'd love too! Let me just text my mom and tell her." She said taking out her cell.

Sora's stare could've lasted for hours, but of course he didn't want to appear "weird". After she was done texting her mother, Sora helped her up from the deck and they began walking along the beach.

Sora's heart pounded loudly in his chest.

_Ok, here goes nothing..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 6**

"Kairi, it's been on my mind to ask you this. Since we were fourteen, and..." Sora said.

Kairi put her hand on his shoulder.

"_And..."_

His blue eyes met hers and for the very first time he was brave enough to tell her his inner emotions.

He touched her hand.

"I love you. Will you be my girlfriend Kairi?"

Kairi froze, and looked at Sora with pain.

"Oh, Oh Sora! Jeez, I don't know how to explain this but..."

_But, what?_

Sora said to himself.

"I'm...um...going out with Riku."

Sora's heart collapses into two.

"WHA! Riku told me he didn't like you and you were like a sister to him and he even urged me to ask you and..." Sora said.

Tears started running down his face and Kairi looked into his eyes almost crying too.

She replied,

"Sora, oh my Gosh I am so sorry! I thought he would tell you!" Anger began in her voice.

"Sora!"

Sora left Kairi quick and ran down the beach trying to try his tears once more. He approached Riku laughing with the other boys and started to yell.

"How could you do this to me? How could you? You knew my feelings for her! You knew!"

Riku's eyes widened and he quickly gulped his snagged champagne from the party.

He responded,

"It was the only way! You don't think I don't love her too? Dude, Kairi is my _everything_. Shes the only girl I've ever felt comfortable with sharing my true feelings. It's torture going through your emotions alone! You don't have that! You're always happy and smiling, I don't get that! It was the harder way for you to know, I know, but..."

"But _what _Riku? You thought I couldn't take it, take the truth! I'm never talking to you ever again." Sora yelled.

Parents turned around from the party to see what the argument was about. Carmen peered off and walked quickly towards her son.

"I'm driving home Mom, please come with me. I don't want you here alone." Sora gently snapped as he hit his alarm in anger.

Carmen kissed her friends on the cheek and followed her son to the black Lexus parked beside the bakery.

Riku and Kairi both stared at each other, worried of what will happen next.

After the commotion of the after party ended, Sora peered out his window pane in his room.

_The party's over finally._

He said to himself setting up an old deck changing the wheels and bearings to dark black and dark blue. He grabbed his skateboard, white plan b tee, and his favorite red hat. As he came downstairs, his mother was fast asleep at the table, trying to make a complicated dessert with Rosie wagging her tail licking the cookie dough at the sides of the wooden table.

Sora smiled to himself and closed the front door.

Evening was setting into the town of Dawn as Sora cruised down the cobblestoned streets. He sighed for Kairi then continued to bounce his thoughts on other things.

_Bip...Bip..._

Sora propped his skateboard up and set it to the side of a house and checked the message.

Message from Kairi +817457878

Hey Sora, sorry about today Had no idea you felt...that way about me. Please come to the concert and let's forget about the whole thing. Riku wants to make it better, please do it for me.

Sora scrolled the message:

Message Deleted

Sora tossed the cell in his pocket and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 7**

Concert day finally arrived and the youth was out on the streets to go to the shuttle for Spira. People were pushing, shoving, and laughing on the shuttle. Flight attendants passed by rolling their eyes at the boys trying to hit on them and the captain shook hands of students actually interested in the trip itself.

Carmen opened the silky vanilla flowered curtains of the living room letting sunshine fill the whole home. She looked towards a sad Sora eating breakfast quietly.

She smiled,

"Bud, you should go to the concert. All your friends are going to be there!" She rubbed Sora's shoulders. "Plus, Kairi your crush is going!"

Sora gently pushed his mother's hands off his shoulder and took a bite out of his cereal.

"I don't like Kairi anymore." He said sternly.

Carmen looked at her son.

"Oh, I see..."

Sora noticed his reaction then gives her a quick hug.

"Tidus is picking me up. We're going to the airport in a bit." Sora smiled.

_Bip...Bip...Bip..._

Sora checked his phone then answered it:

"_Hey Tidus!"_

"_Yeah, yeah it's me. The wonderful Tidus about to pick up Sora and drive 10 miles to the shuttleport in order to be in a crowd FULL of fanboys for the one chick with long hair and can sing. I love hot girls, but dude, it's a sausage fest in there! I'm outside by the way..."_

_*Laughs*_

_Ok Tidus, I'll be out in a sec!_

_You bet your money you will be!_

End Call

Sora closes his front door and approaches his friend's red range rover.

"Well get in, we don't have all day!" Tidus yells from the flame endecked driver's seat.

The drive was a bit long, as expected from Tidus' notations. The coast of the city seemed like a never ending portrait of beach waves and smiling faces, it seemed too good to true.

"Here we are!" Tidus exlaimed, fitting into a tight parking space.

The shuttle port was very crowded. Sora and Tidus weeded their way through each of the people to find a spot to give their tickets to.

_Excuse Me, Pardon me, uh...I don't know..._

The ticket attendee smiled at the two boys.

"Ticket please."

She held out one white glove.

Tidus grabbed the tickets out of Soras hand and smiled back at the ticket attendee.

"Thank you!" She said bearing a new coat of red lipstick.

When on board, Sora whispered to Tidus he didn't want to sit next to Kairi neither Riku. Tidus agreed and found a spot in the middle row far away from the two.

While Tidus was adjusting extra luggage in the top bunk opener area, Sora then seated himself and looked to the right.

It was a girl with a grey cap that covered bits of blonde hair, large pink headphones, white shades, an expensive purple sweater, and a short blue plaid skirt.

She took down her shades slightly to look into Sora's eyes. She smiled and winked at him with twinkling blue eyes then giggled.

Sora blushed and began reading a magazine.

"Hey!"

The voice cooed cheerfully.

Sora turned to the right and smiled.

"Hey." He responded flipping to the next page of the magazine.

She placed a hand over Sora's magazine.

"_Hey!"_

Sora looked up, startled at her bold move.

"I just wanted to chat with you, you seem oddly familiar. Do you have a sister?"

Sora smiled and replied,

"No, no sisters. I'm just an only child."

The girl had a huge grin on her face. Her teeth were like new, and gleamed with her conversations she had with Sora. Sora instantly liked her. An attendee motioned to the girl to go into another part of the plane.

She stared at Sora and pouted.

"Well that's my cue to leave. Bye babe!"

She kissed him on the cheek and skipped towards the back of the plane.

Sora and Tidus' eyes widened as he wiped the pink jelly from his cheek. From afar, Riku saw what happened. He scratched his indigo hair, and pondered at the new girl with Sora. He looked towards Kairi. She was fast asleep on his shoulder, falling into a deep sleep. Riku took her auburn hair and entwined it within his fingers, hoping, just hoping she would stay by his side...

Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 8**

The winds began to die down as the blue and red engraved shuttle rode the sky gently picking up speed to land in the town of Luca in Spira. The town was buzzing of market sellers, families, and their young ones strolling beside them, watching the activities in front of them. The streets were paved vanilla, grey, and blue along with tiny posters of Lenne hanging from the grey concert stadium. Sora and Tidus awed at the beautiful sight along with the other graduated classmates and began unpacking their luggage.

"Remember everyone, round trip flight back to Dawn town begins on Sunday at 10:00 am, Do not be late!"

The red haired flight attendant said waving at the classmates, smiling sweetly.

"Here's your bag Sora."

Tidus said throwing the blue panda backpack to Sora.

"Thanks."

Sora replied slugging the backpack onto his back.

The classmates begin in a huge crowd wandering the streets of Luca together then later separated into clumps of three or two with their friends. Riku took Kairi to Luca Café to have some downtime and plan out what they wanted to see first.

Kairi took a sip of her latte and pondered at the Luca map.

"The concert's not until 7:00 pm tonight, and its 5:00 pm now. We should head towards the theatre and check out the sphere movies."

She smiled and took the whip cream off her lip giggling.

Riku fuddled with his cup of java, and smiled back at her.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want."

He responded, staring at his coffee cup. Kairi gave Riku a puzzled look then looked into the sky and fumbled with her orange and pink short dress zipper crossing her legs.

"You know, you could have told Sora about us. I mean, it would have been better, you know? How long have you known he really liked me Riku?"

Her stern blue eyes meet his as he plays with his white Ralph Lauren polo collar.

"I…I just really like you. Like…love you. I know it was, a bit…grimy of me to steal his crush away from him, but he didn't seem to want to make the move earlier, so…I decided to."

He shrugged and placed a hand on Kairi's palm. Kairi took her palm away from his and stood up.

"I just wish he would have asked sooner…so I would've known how he felt about me. To be honest, I never knew he did, and I always had feelings for him…"

Riku stood up too and began to turn nervous about her answer.

Kairi responded,

"And you."

Tidus and Sora broke out their skateboards, cruising the city towards the Blitzball stadium.

"Were almost there, ten more minutes and well be eligible for free Blitzball lessons!"

Tidus said, calling to Sora in the back of him. Sora put his black and white chekered hoodie atop his spiky hair and nodded.

"Ok!" he said smiling.

The two boys finally arrived at the Blitz ball Stadium. Outside other five brave other boys stood chatting with each other on the benches.

"Sup!"

Tidus exclaimed kicking his board from the ground to shake the other boys hands. They all stared at him laughing and ignored his kind gesture.

"You beta watch out, beach town rich kid mayya creame us bro. Fryd y mucan!"

The red haired Al Bhed boy laughed. Sora and Tidus stared at each other.

"He seems like a tough competitor. Why is he even here for lessons?"

Sora said pushing his spiky hair back, sighing.

"Yeah, but he's a total douche. His head is bigger than what's in his skull. Now I finally understand what Selphie meant by boys being "pigs.""

Tidus shook his head and focused on the broad red and blue doors opening. All of the boys stood up in commanded position while Tidus and Sora hurried to the side of them. A young man came out of the tall metal doors with short spiked maroon colored hair with shiny blonde streaks in it. His features were chiseled to perfection on his smiling baby face with perfect teeth. He had no outfit, just Blitzball branded trunks. Next to him was an Al Bhed girl. While the boys stared, she kept a confident composure and smiled and shook each one of their hands. She had a high sun kissed blonde ponytail decorated with twined braids and Al Bhed bead colors. Her eyes were light green emeralds that sparkled and her outfit was that of a yellow bathing suit and a pink skirt carrying two red thief weapons at her hips.

"Rikku, Kad dras uid du dra buum vun cusa nihc drah e'mm syga y cbaalr mydan."

The marooned haired boy whispered to her and ran towards the exit entrance.

Rikku stood atop a metal stadium chair and cleared her voice.

"Ok everyone! Aiden wanted you guys to jump in the pool first for some runs. I'm not gonna be soft on you guys since I'm a girl. Ug ajanouha! Yetah fyhdat oui kioc du zisb eh dra buum vencd vun cusa nihc. E's hud kuhhy pa cuvd uh oui kioc cehla E's y kenm…"

The two Al Bhed boys laughed. She winked and continued,

"Let's go!"

Rikku led the boys into a huge pool and blew the whistle.

"Before we start, let's all begin with some stretching!"

Rikku made a demonstration of stretching out the knees and calves effectively. Sora blushed as she passed by smiling at him.

"Good Sora! Make sure you stretch those knees, haha!" Rikku giggled.

Aiden reached the concert stadium and took out his keys out to open the back door where rehearsals were held.

"Hey!"

Aiden went over to Lenne and kissed her on both cheeks.

Lenne smiled and continued with rehearsals with her cousin, Cambria. She was a bit tired in the face, but continued to have her amazing glow like she always did. Her light brown-blonde hair was tied in a loose bun and she wore pink sweats and a hip hugging black top.

Aiden stared for a bit and glance over at his silver watch.

_Oh damn, practice! _

Aiden started towards the door and began to run back to the Blitz ball stadium.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 9**

_Why is Luca so huge? I can barely make it to see a friend at rehearsals!_

Aiden swiftly ran passed Lenne fan goers in the town.

"Aiden, Aiden!"

A small voice peeped.

Aiden stopped and turned around. A small girl, with two blonde pigtails looked up with deep brown eyes.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Aiden kneeled down and patted the little girl's head.

"Sure."

He smiled and took the pen from the little girl's hand gently while signing the signature upon the paper's belly.

"So you're good with kids now?"

Aiden looked up and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Tifa Lockhart?"

Tifa laughed heartedly. She pushed back her dark brunette hair with one finger and her red eyes sterned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stopping by to tell you I'm going to be in town for a couple of days. I've heard lately Luca has been having some dark activity going around the premises and I'm on guard to see what's out there."

Aiden expression widened as he crossed both arms.

"Are you serious? What kind of dark activity?"

Tifa put a finger on her chin and responded,

"The police have not confirmed it yet, but sightings of stolen goods and illegally unlocked buildings have been reported. Since the concert is today, the criminal may find it to be a venerable position to attack whatever or whoever it wants."

_Beep…Beep…_

Tifa checks her pink pager and nods at Aiden.

"Good luck!"

Aiden says.

Tifa starts running and replies,

"Thank you!"

The Blitzball pool deck is filled with boys complaining and stretching their muscles out from the overexertion of the laps.

"Tidus…Why did I let you drag me into this?"

Sora frowns and rubs his muscles, feeling sore.

"It was _SUPPOSED_ to be an experience for us men to do bro. Shake it off!"

Tidus snaps at Sora and shakes his head. The Blitz ball stadium doors unlock and Aiden rushes towards the pool and nods at Rikku. The boys are set up into teams to oppose one another during the game. Sora jumps in the pool first along with the other boys going against Tidus' team. Aiden blows the whistle to begin the game.

_Blitz off!_

The game starts 0 to 0 and works its way up to 9 to 4. Tidus' team is by far stronger than the others.

_An Al Bhed boy kicks the ball to Tidus._

Tidus is surrounded by Sora and his team trying to capture the ball from Tidus. Tidus grinned and used a special kick that landed the ball straight into the goal.

_Score: 10 to 4_

Sora checks the score standings and begins to focus directly on Tidus.

_Tidus captures ball from player Mericco._

Sora devises a plan among his teammates to capture the ball from Tidus. He sets four team members to one side of the goal and two in the middle across from the other goal. That way they can block both Tidus and his team members from capturing and scoring the ball into the net. Sora motions a signal and attempts to grab the ball from Tidus.

_Tidus swims strongly against the current._

Tidus pushed Sora against the water.

_Sora retaliates and pushes back._

Tidus glares at Sora.

_Tidus passes ball to teammate Jordan._

One of Sora's teammates blocks Tidus' pass and grabs the ball.

_Jooj nails a scoring pass towards the goal net._

The goalie starts yelling at Sora's team and passes to the other boy for the beginning serve.

_Score 10 to 5_

Sora checks the score board again and holds up a victory fist.

Within an hour of the game the boys are down to the tied score 15 to 15.

Tidus wipes the water sweat from his brow and stares at Sora.

Sora stares back and doesn't smile.

"Last game!"

Aiden yells from the pool deck.

Sora nods and starts the serve kicking it to Jamal.

_Jamal swims against current to score goal, but is tackled by opposing team member._

Jamal grabs his stomach and narrows his eyes at Merrico.

_Merrico grabs ball from Jamal and swims against current to make a goal._

Three of Sora's team members block Merrico.

_Merrico is tackled by Sora's team and Tidus happens to grab the ball._

Tidus swims quickly, dodging the other two team members…

_Sora tackles Tidus for the ball, and succeeds._

Sora kicks the ball straight into the goal net.

_Score 15 to 16._

Sora and his team cheers at the score while the opposing team rushes to the surface of the pool. Sora and the others follow.

"Good job guys, Hope you all enjoyed the experience. Remember, next time you come to Luca, you can sign up to become a real Blitz ball player."

Aiden smiled and looked to Rikku.

"You guys were awesome! Sorry about the little…harsh exercise…technique thingy…"

Rikku replied frowning.

"Aghh…"

The boys said rubbing their backs and legs. Aiden directed everyone outside of the Blitz ball stadium to the locker room and closed the large doors. Within the locker room Tidus hasn't said one word to Sora.

"Tidus…"

Tidus looks up at Sora and glares then continues to drying his spiky hair.

Sora steps in front of him to get his attention.

"Tidus!...It was just a game man, talk to me, please!"

Sora begs as Tidus stops drying his hair and looks into his eyes.

"Hey bro, I understand. It's just…"

Tidus turns to the side of the green locker and plays with the paint.

"It's just?"

Sora kneels down so Tidus could catch eye contact.

"My dad used to be harsh with me in Blitz ball. Every morning, evening, and night, Blitz ball was like my everything. My dream still to this day is becoming a world pro Blitz ball player. If I got a trick wrong, he would tell me there I go, messing up again or don't even try you'll never get it…"

"But, your better than that Tidus! You'll be great out there, you almost whooped me and…"

Sora interrupted and stopped letting Tidus continue.

"Just losing a game for once actually felt good. Good to know that it's ok if I lose, and will try again harder in the future. I know I can be harsh at times, and I apologize if I do. I just really get into being the best at everything, it's what I feel born to do."

Tidus looks up at Sora and smiles.

"'Sides, losing to a best friend is even cooler. Oh… Ah!"

Tidus looks up at the lockeroom clock.

"It's concert time! We need to get seats!"

Sora smiles and nods at Tidus. Both of the boys rush out of the locker room on their skateboards whipping in and out of the crowds towards the Concert stadium.

"There it is!"

Sora points.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own any works of the Kingdom Hearts series or Final Fantasy characters or any video game/anime/manga or whatever characters that may appear in this story. Some of the characters I've made up but that is it. No copyright intended, just some cool fan fiction inspired by the game!_

**Chapter 10**

The concert stadium doors were opened to a huge crowd from outside, screaming and holding up posters of Lenne. Sora and Tidus make their way through the crowd to grab seats.

Lights of blue, green, and pink flashed above, setting the stage around the stadium walls bouncing off the seats. In the middle of the stadium arena, a huge pink disk was staged and started to glow. Sora and Tidus wowed in amazement of the brilliant colors and gave each other a high five.

"Hey…SORA!"

Sora turned around from his seat and in the back of him was Riku and Kairi. Sora gave a slight smile at them both and returned to watching the concert.

Kairi bit her lip and turned to Riku, concerned at Sora's reaction.

"Lenne! Lenne! Lenne!"

The crowd cheered.

Suddenly the room became dark, no noise or sound was heard from the audience, but a light drum tap was heard in the back.

_Tap...tap…a-tap…_

A pink light beacon was shined upon Sakura flowers that drifted softly into the audience laps and Lenne stepped out upon the stage holding her microphone. Her performance clothing was beautiful, adorned with indigo ruffled sleeves, a dark blue ruffled top, a blackened lace skirt, long gold earrings, and tan knee high boots. The crowd cheered the songstress' name once more as the pink beacon revealed her dark shadow. She smiled softly at the audience and began with her original song, 1000 Words.

"I know that you're hiding things  
>using gentle words to shelter me<br>your words were like a dream  
>but dreams could never fool me<br>not that easily…"

She waved at her fans as they waved back and took a step back continuing,

"I acted so distant then  
>didn't say goodbye before you left<br>But I was listening  
>you fight your battles far from me<br>far too easily

Save your tears cause I'll come back  
>I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door<br>But still I swore  
>To hide the pain when I turn back the pages<br>Shouting might have been the answer  
>What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart<br>But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…"

She turned to the side of the stadium and motioned someone to come out from the dark outer part of the pink light.

"Oh a thousand words  
>Have never been spoken<br>They'll fly to you  
>Crossing over the time<br>And distance holding you  
>Suspended on silver wings<br>And a thousand words  
>One thousand confessions<br>Will cradle you  
>Making all of the pain you feel seem far away<br>They'll hold you forever…"

Cambria sung as she walked across the stage in a sleek songstress periwinkle dress and sienna feathers that decorated her heels. She glittered into the bright pink light, as her sparkling blonde hair whipped to the sound of the music flowing within her soul. Lenne grabbed her hand as they finished the song on stage.

Sora gazed at Cambria's beauty and started clapping with Tidus and the audience.

The lights turned to a pale blue as Cambria smiled to the audience,

"_Thank you Spira and the town of Luca for the chance to be able to sing with Lenne. It is an honor singing 1000 Words in front of you all and I hope that the song touched your hearts as much as it touched mine."_

Cambria wiped small tears running from her face as Lenne put a hand on her back.

"_Hello Spira!"_

The crowd cheers as Lenne laughs and continues,

"_I am very proud to be here in Spira as well. This concert is not only a chance of rebirth, but a chance for those to reconnect their hearts and save their souls in happiness…"_

"_Oh no!"_

A Nova shadow and two Dusks appear on stage attempting to attack Cambria and Lenne. The crowd yells in horror and begins banging on the exit doors. With no luck, they are trapped within the stadium.

"It can't be…"

Sora froze in his tracks, looking at the enemies from afar.

"I gotta get in there!"

Sora's voice yells through the crowd as he tries to approach the stage. Tidus runs up to him and grabs his shoulder,

"Sora! You need your key blade man before anything!"

Sora quickly checks his hands nervously.

_No Key blade? What am I gonna do?_

"Help!"

Cambria cries from stage as a Dusk scratch her arm with its pointed hand. Sora clenches his fist as the crowd's noise become silent to his ears…

_Here let me help out_

A voice murmured from Sora's heart. Suddenly, a bright light warmed Sora's chest. Sora placed his hand over his heart, and closed his eyes.

Roxas appeared in front of Sora.

"Roxas!"

Roxas smiled and took out his Oblivion and Oath Keeper Key blades.

"Use the Oath Keeper for now, we'll talk later!"

Sora nodded and turned to Tidus.

"We'll be back!"

Tidus high fived Sora and ran towards the crowd trying to locate his other class mates.

Sora and Roxas plunged through the people, heading close to the stage to defeat their familiar enemies.

Sora directed Lenne and Cambria to run, while Roxas held off the Nova Shadow. Sora jumped in and the battle was on.

The Nobodies surrounded Sora and try to attack him.

"Thunder!"

Sora cried out as the Nobodies backed away, bruised from the attack. Roxas slashed his key blade through the Nova Shadow's stomach, emitting dark ooze into the air. The Nova Shadow healed itself, and became stronger.

"Wha…"

Roxas was puzzled and repeated the attack again, letting his swing come in stronger. The Nova Shadow healed itself again, twice.

The Nova Shadow and Dusks swiftly surround Sora and Roxas, ready to attack.

"Yahhh!"

Riku appears on stage and takes out his Way to the Dawn key blade attacking them with an upward slash.

Riku turns around swiftly to Sora and Roxas,

"You okay?"

Sora and Roxas nod, then aide him back in battle finishing the enemies off with a combo attack. The enemies ashes smoke into thin air, leaving nothing behind.

The stadium doors open as the crowd rushes through the doors, looking for help upon the premises.

Sora scans the crowd seats and looks to Riku,

"Where's Kairi?"

"Sora! Riku!"

Kairi runs on stage and hugs Sora while tears run down her face. Sora pulls Kairi close to him, and runs his fingers through her hair.

_Flashback_

_It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!_

_I will_

_Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you._

Sora shakes his spiky hair out of his face, as Kairi looks up and stares into his eyes,

"I…I thought the nobodies…heartless…were gone."

Kairi muffles her head back into Sora's chest as Sora's eyes soften towards her.

Riku stares at Kairi, wanting to comfort her, but something inside told him not to. He loved Kairi, and as much as he is her boyfriend, maybe he should let things go between each other…

"Sora, I need to tell you some information about the letter the king sent to you."

Roxas made the key blades disappear.

"Oh.."

Sora stared at his right hand, and then placed it on Kairi's waist again.

"What about the letter?"

Roxas' eyes went cold as he sighed and regained composure.

"Remember when the letter said, "_Save one, save all, save two and you will be presented with a different crew. Help defeat darkness once again, or the story will continue again and again…""_

Riku arched his eyebrow then crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall as Sora and Kairi nodded.

"There was also a part I believe you guys missed…something important."

Roxas held out the letter.

"This is just a memory of Sora looking at the letter. Kind of similar to a copy. While he was viewing the letter along with you guys, he closed it real fast and forgot one last part."

Sora broke his embrace from Kairi and viewed the letter carefully:

"_Save one, save all, save two and you will be presented with a different crew. Help defeat darkness once again, or the story will continue again and again…""_

_You must find Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Free the others linked to you, and they will be free from their suffering, it is an important task to do._

_King Mickey_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"_Three friends, three destinies.  
>Everything will link back to the beginning.<em>"

_And so it shall be…_

"A long time ago, there were three Keyblade wielders: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus that were close friends training to become Keyblade Masters under their trainer Master Eraqus. Once of age, Terra and Aqua took a Mark of Mastery Exam to achieve Keyblade Master Rank, but Terra did not pass because of the darkness that formed in his heart. A mysterious dark enemy erupted called Unversed, began reaching other worlds and Keyblade Master Xehanort…disappeared."

Roxas peered up at Sora and his other friends reactions, then continued

"Xehanort disappearance is a cause of him wanting to find the princesses with purest of hearts, like Kairi. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus later discover other worlds and meet, as you know right now, King Mickey to defeat the Unversed too. While traveling along these worlds, they end up going to Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands. When you were young, Sora…Riku…Kairi they all sensed something special about you three when they met you."

"They…they met us?" Sora scratched his head in wonderment and tried to revaluate his thoughts.

Roxas continued,

"Yes they did meet you when you were very young. In fact, Terra believed Riku was the first destined to become worthy of the Keyblade. When Aqua met Kairi, she helped strengthen her heart that had such a strong pure light. And Sora… Aqua told you to protect Riku always. Whenever he needs help, you should be always there to help him. She thought you too were to become worthy of the Keyblade."

"What happened to them?" Sora replied.

Roxas stared at the ground and paused briefly

"Ventus' darkness was extracted from his heart a long time ago, but later was turned into human form that ended up battling Ventus, trying to merge back with his heart. Ventus refused, but the darkness ended up taking him over anyway creating an X-Blade to attack and destroy Aqua, but failed. Aqua tried her best to save his heart to find its way back to Ventus but his heart merged with Sora's and was freed again when Sora attacked himself to free Kari's heart to save her. The heart was free again and helped form…me."

Roxas walked towards Sora and put a hand on his shoulder while staring directly into his eyes

"Aqua and Ansem the wise survived the explosion and now they are in the Realm of Darkness waiting for you to return so you can save them. Once you open that door, you can save them and those connected to your heart."

"I'm ready! Whatever it takes to help, I'm there."

Sora clenches a fist and smiles at Roxas.

"Agh…"

Roxas holds his chest and uses Sora's shoulder for balance as Kairi pats his back

"You ok?" Riku says running to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't stay out for long; I have to return to Sora's heart immediately. Sora, I will give you a map and supplies you need on your journey. Riku you have to go with Sora as aide so both of you can protect each other's backs."

Sora and Riku both nodded to each other

"Can I go on the journey?" Kairi added.

Riku held Roxas up as Sora walked towards Kairi. Sora raised her chin to his and looked into her violet-blue eyes.

"Kai, I can't. It's too dangerous and I don't want to lose you again…" he replied.

_This would be a great time to kiss her…but she's with Riku._

Sora leaned in a bit, but stopped as his racing thought pulled his emotions for her back in. Roxas stared at Sora in confusion of his held back actions and look up towards Riku for answers. Riku looked at Roxas and turned his head, pretending to further adjust Roxas' arm.

Roxas reached into his back pocket and pulled out a brown pouch containing a map of worlds, munny, and food for the long journey ahead of them.

"Thanks Riku, I feel a bit better."

Roxas unwinded his arm from Riku's shoulder and gave the pouch to Sora.

"Here are the supplies needed for you guys. The munny is on a debit containing 4,000 munny. That will definitely be enough to last you for a bit. Use it wisely for weapon upgrades on your Keyblades and anything else. I gotta return now to Sora before it's too late, but before I go…Sora!"

Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblade appear. He begins to summon two friendly company for Sora and Riku's mission…

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

Donald Duck falls from the sky and lands on the cement, along with Goofy tumbling with him.

"Oh boy..." Goofy says, while stars circle around his head.

Sora's blue eyes widen as he runs to embrace his friends

"Donald! Goofy!"

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy say together as they embrace Sora back.

"Is that soup you're eating?" Sora said laughing.

"Chicken noodles to be exact!" Donald quacked as he slurped the last bite. "Mmmm!"

"Awww, I wanted some soup."

Goofy opened Donald's mouth to see if there was any soup left

"WAHHH!" Donald snapped his beak onto Goofy's fingers, making them sore and red.

"Woah! Be careful now." Riku laughed.

Suddenly Roxas began to fade into the air. He looked at his fingers and hands, disappearing bit by bit and smiled at Sora,

"It looks like it's time for me to go…"

Sora ran up to Roxas

"Wait!, now? How do I call onto the Keyblade when I need it?"

Roxas turned towards Sora and motioned his hand

"Do this."

Roxas placed a hand over his heart

Sora placed a hand over his heart

"Feel it in your heart. Whenever you need it, it will always find its way back to you."

"Roxas!"

Roxas waved goodbye and entered as a light back into Sora's heart. Sora touched his heart again as the room fell silent in the empty stadium.

"Roxas…"

"Hello? Everyone alright in here?"

Tifa Lockhart runs to the middle of the stadium, looking questioningly at each of them. She takes out a yellow notepad and licks her finger starting a new page and clicks her pen.

"Any unfamiliar activity? I just got a call stating that three mysterious looking creatures, notably "heartless" and "nobodies" appeared on stage and tried to attack Cambria and Lenne."

Sora pushed back his spiky hair and replied,

"Yeah, Me, Riku, and Rox…"

Sora pauses as Tifa looks up, cocking an eyebrow

"I mean, Me and Riku fought them off one by one. It's crazy that they're coming back."

Tifa nods as she jots down the information quickly into her notebook, shutting it with quick slap.

"Yes, I do agree. And more are coming for that matter. Cloud, Aiden, and I will research more thoroughly on this matter. I'm returning back to Hollow Bastion, we are going to set up the computers and look to see where the evil source is looming from. Care to come?"

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all nod at each other then at Tifa

"Great guys! Were back in for another adventure! Kairi, I would advise you to go back to Dawn Town where it's safe. A woman by the name of Diana will be accompanying you if there's any trouble."

Kairi nodded and rubbed the inner of her arm looking at Sora then back to Tifa

Everyone started to head outside of the concert stadium and waited on benches as Kairi retrieved most of her belongings from the hotel her and Selphie were gonna stay at.

"Ok! I got everything!"

Kairi walked back to where her friends were and started to follow.

"Great! Let's go."

Tifa Lockhart led everyone to an emergency shuttle station so Kairi could departure safely back home. There Diana was waiting by a telephone port nearby.

"Hey Diana!"

Tifa started waving to Diana and walked quickly towards her.

Diana's features resembled that of a lovely fox. Her eyes were cyan blue and her hair was the color of a fiery orange in a high ponytail. She wore a shiny Brazilian purple bikini and silver shorts and green sandals.

"Hey Tif!"

She gave Tifa a quick hug and shaked Kairi's hand

From a distance, the two boys looked at Kairi and smiled to themselves. Sora's smile was shortened, and turned his gaze at the beautiful Luca ocean waters instead.

Riku stopped smiling too

"Sora, I think it would be best if you and Kairi went out."

Sora looked quickly at Riku and widened his eyes

"I dunno, you guys already have this special connection made that me and her haven't even started on yet…I feel like I'm ruining something special by taking her away from you, and I don't wan't that."

Sora moved closer next to Riku on the bench and nodded

"And…with you two together, I'm ok with that. It's meant to be. I can feel it…I _know_ it. Friends?"

Riku held out his hand as Sora shaked his hand too

"Friends, always."

The two boys smiled at each other and looked at Kairi.

"Well aren't you going to say goodbye sillies?"

Diana boarded the shuttle to make room for the friendly goodbyes as Tifa joined Donald and Goofy on the other bench.

Riku hugged Kairi first picking her up then setting her down gently,

"I love you, you know that?"

Kairi smiled but stopped touching her heart and he combed his fingers through her auburn hair

"But, we can't be together. He's the special one and he's looking right at you."

Sora gazed at Kairi, and messed with his hair and smiled.

Kairi stopped hugging Riku and looked into his eyes

"I know, I love him. And he loves me…were… supposed to be together. Thank you Riku."

She smiled bright and turned to Sora

"You bet."

Riku watched Kairi run to Sora as he swung her up in the air and hugged her, then gently set her down again and gazed at the waves ahead.

Sora looked into Kairi's violet-blue eyes and put her chin up to his once more

"I love you Kairi. From the moment I seen you when we were little, from that moment when I drew the picture on Destiny Islands Cave giving you the Paopou fruit, and the times I saved your life and protected you, I knew I needed you."

The wind started to pick up, blowing both of their hair in and out of their faces

"From the moment I seen how clumsy you were, the times you fought for me and treated me like a lady, protected me, and being able to draw the Paopou fruit back to you on Destiny Islands Cave, I knew I loved you and you loved me too."

Kairi replied as Sora pulled her closer to him

"Kairi, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked deep into his eyes

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend!"

Sora embraced Kairi even closer to him and kissed her

Tifa, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all clapped and whistled from the benches with smiles from ear to ear. The shuttle engine began, and it was close to Kairi leaving Sora and company.

"Maybe, I could take semester off and wait for you?"

Kairi bit her lip and looked up at her new boyfriend.

"No don't do that."

Sora laughed and smiled warmly at her

"Why not?" she giggled.

Sora grasped her hand into his chest

"Because I don't want you to, I want you to stay."

Kairi nodded

"Ok, I'll stay. I have something for you."

Kairi reached into her back pocket and pulled out something familiar, and giggled

"It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"

She placed the Wayfinder into Sora's open palms. The Thelassa shells gleamed into the sunlight, hitting every perfect angle.

"I will."

Sora clasped the Wayfinder and put it into his pocket, watching Kairi aboard the shuttle

"And Sora!"

Sora turned around to Kairi

"Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you."

Tears fell from Sora's face unto the soft sand. He wiped his tears with his jacket, and saw Kairi wipe hers. Sora smiled and waved to her as she blew a kiss goodbye and went inside the shuttle.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

_one sky, one destiny._"

_-__Kairi_


End file.
